


Be My Girlfriend

by Kratos10



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Also fight me, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bottom Lena Luthor, Dork Kara Danvers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, Jealousy, Kara is a top fight me, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Meet-Cute, Modern Era, Oblivious Kara Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kratos10/pseuds/Kratos10
Summary: The 5 times Kara and Lena had to pretend to be girlfriends and the one time they didn't have to.Or this is basically tropesville. From Fake/Pretend relationships to High School meet-cutes to college roommates to 5+1 things.I am so bad at summaries, please just read it because the story is a lot better than the summary I promise.





	Be My Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of writing a new chapter for my other fics I chose to do this instead. I'm the gift that keeps on giving. Let me know what yous think and if you want to hang out then you can find me on Twitter at FixYoShiz
> 
> Happy reading!

  1. Lena knows this isn’t a good idea. As if living with her wasn’t bad enough, now Kara wanted to be pretend girlfriends? Kara and Lena met in freshman year of High School and it just clicked with them. In fact it clicked so well that Lena ended up falling in love with her now best friend. They had braved the years of awkward high school drama together and had chosen to go to the same college and of course Kara suggested they just rent a house and live together, because college dorms are atrocious and ‘I can’t live without you Lena, you’re literally the only roommate I’ll ever want’. At the time Lena would’ve done anything to be near Kara and so she agreed. Lena with all the money in world could afford to pay for it all, but Kara had been adamant about sharing rent.



 

That was then and this is now. Now she kind of maybe regretted her decision to live with her best friend. She was in love with Kara. Had been since the moment she’d seen the awkward teenager running around the school campus juggling much too many items in her arms and subsequently mowing Lena down because she couldn’t see where she was running. It was okay though – the awkward yet endearing rambling apology more than made up for it. The apology coffee ‘date’ they went on afterwards was just more than Lena had expected honestly. Things just escalated from there. The blonde was always there for her when she needed her most. Kara was like a walking bumper sticker – cheesy but still managing to bring a smile on her face no matter what.

 

Sadly for Lena the blonde didn’t seem to reciprocate her feelings at all. It was made even worse when Kara ended up finding Mike in their first year of college. She seemed in love and who was Lena to come in the way of her friend’s happiness? Still Kara was dating Mike, so why was she suggesting that they be each other’s pretend girlfriend? “Kara, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Lena frowns at the blonde who seemed way too proud with her suggestion.

 

“Oh, come on, Lena. Your mother loves you and wants you to be happy, she loves me and knows I make you happy! It’s a great idea.”

Lena can’t disagree with Kara’s statement, because she really is the one thing that makes her happiest in this universe and whatever alternate universes are out there. Still this seems like a bad trope from all those romantic comedy movies Kara forces them to watch together every Friday night or just one of the tropes used in fanfiction that Lena secretly enjoys reading. The only difference is that while in movies and fanfiction the two characters end up getting together, that wasn’t going to be the case for Kara and Lena. “I don’t know Kar… seems risky.”

 

“It’s just for one weekend. She’ll stay with us and we just need to pretend we’re girlfriends. She’ll be happy and then leave. Boom! It really doesn’t get easier than that.”

 

Lillian had expressed her grievances about Lena being single all throughout High School and it had gotten worse as she entered college. ‘You can’t just spend your life working, Lena. You need to find someone to share your life with.’ Her mother had said. But the only one Lena wanted to spend her life with wasn’t interested at all. Lillian was well aware of the fact that Lena was as gay as they come and had, had no qualms at all when she came out to her at the age of 15. In fact she had joked about how now she wouldn’t have to worry about teen pregnancies and whatnot. Still this seemed like a terrible idea no matter how she looked at it. “I’ll just tell her I’ll die celibate and to get off my case before I join a nunnery and make good on my threat.”

 

“Lena! You’re too good looking to cover yourself up with a nun’s outfit.” Kara grinned at her.

 

Lena really shouldn’t be blushing, but damn it all Kara knew how to catch her off guard. She’d always flirt with her like this, but Lena knew that it meant nothing. It was just Kara being well Kara. “What happens when she starts planning for our wedding?”

 

“We just pretend to date until college is over and then we break up! It’s going to be the best break up in the world too! Don’t worry I’ll let you down gently.”

 

Lena didn’t want to break up though. She felt a wave of sadness overtake her but she would not let it show. “And what makes you think that you’d be the one to break up with me?” she teased her best friend instead.

 

“Because you’re too good for this world and when you love someone you love them hard. I don’t think you’d ever break someone’s heart.” Kara says with such conviction it makes Lena’s heart beat faster in her chest. “Now just agree to the plan. It’s a great plan Lee. Don’t make me pout!”

 

Her bottom lip is slightly jutted out and Lena has to groan. Kara’s pout was a secret weapon that could most likely end wars. She was powerless against it – against Kara’s entire being actually. So with a reluctant sigh she gives in. God help her.

\--

“It’s about time you two got together.” Lillian rolls her eyes in exasperation.

 

Lena just looks at her mother in disbelief. She’s about to say something but whatever she was about to say dies down in the back of her throat because Kara just put her arms around her waist and pulled her closer. “I know, I’ve been such an idiot, but I’m glad I finally realized how special Lena truly is and how much I care for her.” At this the blonde turns to look Lena with such sincerity she has to mentally slap herself for believing it to be true.

 

Lillian seems satisfied at her response, “Well I hope you’ll take good care of my daughter.”

 

“I will always be there for her no matter what for as long as she’ll have me.” Kara says with conviction and Lena has work harder to tamp her feelings down – even more so than usual.

 

Lillian finally leaves and she’s finally off the hook. Lena honestly thought this would be the end of the whole ordeal. They’d joke about it and in three years they’d ‘break up’ and still be the best of friends. Lena would be Kara’s bridesmaid at her wedding with Mike and Lena would just be a spinster or whatever’s hip these days

 

2\. Kara’s been blessed. Despite losing her parents as a young child. Despite losing her home and everyone she ever knew. She knew she was blessed. The Danvers took her in when she had nowhere to go. She found a great sister who would do anything for her and Kara for her. But the best thing to happen to her is meeting Lena Luthor.

 

Lena is the kindest, softest – literally and figuratively – smartest and most generous person Kara’s ever met. She’d give you the clothes off her back if you so much as asked for it. Kara loved all of these great qualities about her friend. Even the lesser great qualities she loved. Like how Lena would be so grumpy in the mornings and would only grunt in response to whatever was asked of her unless she consumed a few cups of coffee. Or how she would work so long and late and even neglect to eat – which to Kara was just blasphemous because food is what makes this world go round and round as far as she’s concerned.

 

Despite being so incredible, Lena never really had made friends. Lena always seemed cautious when dealing with others, especially when they got closer to her. Kara had later learned it was because many people had taken advantage of her. To either use her name, fame or money to their advantage. That just broke Kara’s heart. How could anyone be so mean to someone as great as Lena Luthor? ‘You won’t leave, will you?’ Lena had asked – her voice shaky and her eyes vulnerable – but still trying to be brave. Kara had vowed then and there to always be with her no matter what. To always protect Lena against the evil of this world.

 

Her life had been blessed Kara knew. It was even better when she found Mike. He was funny, always sweet to her and despite his possessiveness he was protective of her. She liked the idea of being someone’s one and only and Mike provided her with that. Then she found out about how he’d bully others behind her back to do his homework for him. How he’d flirt with all these other women behind her back and how his possessiveness wasn’t to be protective, but he intended to own her. That did not sit well with Kara at all. And so here they were, Kara trying to break up with her boyfriend of nearly a year. “But babe, I only flirted with them, I never fucked them. It’s okay to look, but not to touch, right?” he tried to justify his behavior to her.

 

“Really Mike? Because I know for a fact that if I had openly flirted with anyone you’d have thrown a hissy fit and would’ve been upset and held it over me for years to come.” She was so over his childish behavior. Constantly guilt tripping her whenever she made a mistake or making her feel like she couldn’t think for herself.

 

“Kara… it’s different okay? You’re a girl. When you flirt with a guy they’ll get the wrong idea, but when guys flirt it’s harmless.” He tried to pull her in for a hug.

 

She could not believe he just said that. She felt like that one meme of that guy looking on in disbelief with wide eyes and raised eyebrows – twice. She had shown it to Lena the other day and she had laughed her ass off despite it being an old meme. Growing up Lena hadn’t been too interested in memes or emojis, but lucky for her Kara was an expert. “So that means that when girls flirt back with you, you get the wrong idea as well then?” she tried not to blow up as she pushed him away from her. It wasn’t in her nature to yell or be angry with someone, but Mike was really testing her patience.

 

Mike just groaned, “Oh my God, Kara, can you just lay off for a minute? You’re overreacting and hurting my feelings. I don’t appreciate you doing that.”

 

Hurting his feelings? Wow. That was the final straw and Kara felt like an idiot for not knowing how toxic Mike really was. She had truly loved him and thought she had a future with him. “We’re done, Mike. And in case you think you’ll come crawling back to me, don’t.” she bristled. Then she thought of something to anger him even further. “Lena and I are in a relationship now. She’s the only one who deserves me.” Kara feels satisfied when Mike looks like he’s been stabbed in the back. Before he could say anything else she continues, “And she’s a lot better in bed than you’ll ever hope to be.” With that final twist of the knife she walked away and never looked back.

 

3\. “Lena! They’re having ice cream for half off at Gio’s and couples get an extra scoop for free!” Kara exclaims happily before she jumps on Lena’s bed.

 

“Kara…” Lena groans at the excited puppy mode her best friend seemed to be in. Lena was pretty sure she was the embodiment of a golden retriever while she herself was the embodiment of a cat. She just wanted to read her book in peace, but Kara decided to jump on her bed instead. “If you let me finish my book I’ll buy you all the scoops of ice cream you could have ever dreamed of.” Lena tries to bribe the blonde. For a second Kara licks her lip at the prospect of all you can eat ice cream, but quickly she shakes her head.

 

“Nice try, Luthor! You need to go out more and I need food. This is the perfect excuse and I feel quite proud of myself for coming up with this, thank you very much.” Kara states proudly.

 

“But I don’t wanna…” Lena whines as she slumps further down the headboard of her bed. She’s about to pull her blanket over her head and to just ignore Kara’s puppy dog eyes entirely, but Kara has other ideas.

 

Kara pulls the blanket off of her entirely and grabs ahold of her knees, pulling them until Lena’s closer to Kara with the blonde practically in between her legs, “Don’t make me tickle you!” Kara warns mischievously as she plants her hands on either side of Lena’s hips.

 

Lena would comment on the tickling but she’s currently in the process of not letting her brain melt to mush. Kara is on top of her. Lena knows she’s a bottom but she never knew she would _such a messy bottom._ She has half a mind to wrap her legs around Kara’s waist. Without much thought she just nods her head up at Kara and swallows thickly when the blonde smiles triumphantly. Kara raises both of her hands up high above her head, cheering. It makes her shirt ride up and Lena can see the beginnings of abs and she’s even more of a mess. Luckily Kara jumps off the bed just as quickly to go put on her coat – leaving a red faced Lena to roll over onto her stomach and bury her face into her pillow. With a sigh she gets up and walks over to an excited blonde. God help her.

 

4\. Kara is late. She had to stay behind to work on her paper for her journalism class. She had promised to meet Lena for lunch at their favorite restaurant. It was a tradition of sorts where the two of them decided to grab lunch together outside at least twice a week instead of cooking at home. It was a nice way to try new things. Each week one of them would pick a new place or a new item on the menu to try. Kara dreaded the weeks it was Lena’s turns. She would undoubtedly make her eat something healthy like kale – yuck. Still Kara grinned and ate it for Lena’s sake. It doesn’t mean she had to like it though!

 

Running across campus with all her papers in hand Kara makes her way to the restaurant as quickly as she can. Lena would no doubt scold her for not taking the time to pack everything neatly in her bag. Lena would always joke about how she’d run into someone else like this ‘What would I do if you ran into someone better and you become their friend instead?’ Kara had laughed then. There was no one better than Lena Luthor and when she told her as much the young Luthor blushed furiously and smacked her with a pillow.

 

She finally sees the sign for Noonan’s and enters. Apologies are already making their way to the tip of her tongue, but she has to bite them back because Lena is currently showing signs of discomfort as two guys surround her. Kara sees Lena shake her head and smile uncomfortably, but the guys don’t seem to take a hint. “Come on, Luthor. I promise you’ll have a great time with us.” Kara overhears them and she sees red.

 

“Hey, asshat, back off from my girlfriend,” She all but roars as she walks up to Lena. The young Luthor looks up at her in shock and gratitude, but Kara’s not focused on that right now.

 

“Whoa chill dude. We didn’t know the Luthor was spoken for.” One of the guys puts his hand up in a placating manner. His other friend is already starting to back out. “But if you ever change your mind, you know where to find us. Your girlfriend can always join us.” The guy grins before walking off with his friend. Kara wants to go after them and bash their skulls in, but a gentle hand on her forearm has her calming down instantly.

 

“Hey, Kara, it’s okay.” Lena is quick to assure her. Kara takes a deep breath and what she has done washes over her. Holy shit she’s never been this angry before. She honestly believes she would have fought with them if it wasn’t for Lena, but still this was unacceptable behavior.

 

“Lena… I’m so sorry… they were…” Kara tries to find the right words to express how sorry she is. She feels embarrassed about the whole ordeal. She shouldn’t have flown off the handle like that, but she couldn’t help it. In that moment protecting Lena was the only thing on her mind.

 

Lena smirks at Kara, “It’s okay, darling. It’s nice to have my own personal knight in shining armor.” She teases and it makes Kara blush even harder. “But you should probably know that they were trying to recruit me to their chess club…” Lena’s face shows amusement while Kara’s now shows deep shame.

 

“Oh…” she sits down in her chair – more like deflates like a popped balloon.

 

“Did you really think they were recruiting me for a threesome?” Lena’s tone shows how the young Luthor is trying her hardest to keep from laughing outright at Kara.

 

With a groan and a loud smack Kara lets her head fall on the table. “It’s not my fault okay?” she tries to defend herself. Lena laughs then. Kara rolls her head in the direction of Lena and watches as the woman throws her head back in genuine laughter – Her shoulders shaking with effort not to laugh too hard lest she disturb the other patrons in the restaurant. In that moment Kara forgets all about her embarrassment and just enjoys her best friend’s laughter.

 

5\. Kara was done for the day so she waiting for Lena to finish her advanced physics class or whatever sorcery they’re up to in Lena’s courses. Sitting outside the lecture hall Kara waits patiently for the professor to dismiss the class so they can go home and enjoy the weekend lazing around the house. In her case at least. Lena will finish her homework first. She’s excited though because today’s Friday which means that tonight they get to watch Netflix and chill. They had really started getting into this new show called Wynonna Earp and Kara couldn’t wait to see if this Nicole character and Waverly character would end up together or not. They had a lot of chemistry and were so cute together.

 

Once she sees students streaming out of the hall she stands up and wastes no time in walking in. Helping Lena carry her bags was her favorite part of the last day of the school week. She spots Lena in an instant. It’s not that Lena always picks the same spot every time – she does, always at the front of the class – but it’s that her eyes always naturally drift to the young Luthor, no matter how crowded the room is. It was a running joke amongst their friends about how Kara was a Lena detector and how Lena was a Kara detector. “Howdy ma’am,  deputy Danvers at your service,” Kara tips an imaginary hat in her own dorky manner. She doesn’t mind being a dork as long as she’s rewarded with Lena’s warm smile just like she is now.

 

“Dork,” Lena shakes her head fondly at Kara’s behavior. “I can’t wait to go home and get out of these uncomfortable shoes.” She groans at the thought of finally being freed from her restricting heels.

 

“Well no one’s forcing you to wear them, you know.” Kara clucks her tongue admonishingly at Lena as she grabs ahold of Lena’s laptop bag.

 

“Well not everyone can rock sneakers or oxfords like you.”

 

“That is true.” Kara states proudly and gets a shove against her shoulder for her efforts, “You’re just jealous because I’m still taller than you even when you wear heels.” Kara teases back.

 

Lena bites her bottom lip in an effort to keep from telling Kara that she finds it hot how the blonde is taller and stronger than her. All her fantasies about climbing Kara like a tree wouldn’t be possible without that little trait. But before she can say anything back James Olson is walking over to them. “Hey, Lena, what’s up?” the tall man asks awkwardly as he looks over at Kara before looking back at Lena.

 

“Can I help you?” She’s probably coming across as bitchy, but she really just wants to go home and get out of these heels, Netflix and chill with her best friend who will never see that phrase as anything but actually watching Netflix and chilling, but damn it all she doesn’t care. She’s happy as long as she’s in the company of Kara.

 

“Uh, yeah, can I talk to you privately?” he asks pointedly looking at Kara.

 

Lena frowns at this, “Mr. Olson, anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Kara as well. We have no secrets between us.” Except for maybe I’m in love with my best friend in the whole world.

 

“Oh, right…” he shifts awkwardly on his feet for a minute. “I’m just gonna come out and say it. Do you want to go out on a date with me?”

 

Kara feels like her stomach and chest is on fire. Like a bad heartburn or something. What? “You never even liked her when we were in High School together? You even went as far as to semi-bully her. Why would you want to go out with her now?” Kara can’t help but butting in. She’s furious at James’ nerve to even think that he’d be worthy of Lena.

 

“I know… I made a mistake. I realized how awesome Lena is and I wanted to get to know her better.” James winces at the accusations thrown his way.

 

Kara wants to bite his head off, better yet she wants to punch him in his face for asking _her_ Lena out – whoa, her Lena? She’s stunned into silence for a good minute. Trying to process what she’s just thought of. In the meantime Lena looks at Kara in concern since the blonde had stopped talking abruptly. Plastering a fake smile on her face she directs her attention to James, “I’m truly sorry, Mr. Olson, I’m flattered but I’m currently in a relationship with Kara.” She looks over to the blonde to see if it’s okay to use the girlfriend card now. That seems to shake Kara out of her stupor and she looks at James with fire in her eyes before pulling Lena closer to herself by the waist in silent support.

 

“O – Oh… I wasn’t aware that you two were…” “Together?” “Gay…” he finishes awkwardly.

 

“Is there a problem?” Lena asks a tab bit defensively. His tone suggested that he wasn’t completely okay with that.

 

“No, no, I have a sister who’s… gay.” He says it like he’s ashamed.

 

Lena has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from saying anything. “What’s wrong with being gay, James? Love is love and is beautiful no matter what form it takes.” Kara says immediately. “Now if you’ll excuse us, my girlfriend and I would like to go home now.” The blonde brushes past a stunned James and drags an equally stunned Lena along with her.

 

5+1.       Kara and Lena are currently sitting on the couch enjoying the show they had picked out. Now Lena is someone who gets cold easily. Kara is like a heater so usually Lena snuggles up to her for her warmth, like the true cat she is, but ever since their conversation with James earlier the blonde seemed withdrawn, so she hadn’t dared ask. When a part came up where the protagonist made a dumb pun Lena was sure it would get Kara to laugh, but still no reaction whatsoever. Worried she looks over at Kara, “You know as your fake girlfriend I demand to be warmed up.” She tries to go for levity.

This does get Kara to react, but not in the way she had been expecting the blonde would. “What if I don’t want us to be fake girlfriends anymore?” Kara asks so softly that Lena has trouble hearing. Kara puts the show on pause and looks at Lena now, “What if I want to be real girlfriends?” she asks more confidently.

“Excuse me what?” Lena is shook at the turn of events.

“I – God… why is this so difficult to just say outright?” she questions herself more than Lena. Running a hand through her hair in frustration Kara turns to look at her again, “Earlier when James asked you out it just… it made me feel this blinding rage deep in the pit of my stomach. At the time I just thought it was me being protective over someone who had more or less bullied you back in High School, but after giving some thought I realized that it was jealousy. Lena I was jealous of the thought of James or anyone really getting to be with you.” Kara looks at her sincerely, almost pleadingly, “I’ve always thought you were amazing and I’ve always wanted to be with you, but the thing with James made me realize in what capacity I wanted to be with you… Lena Luthor I love you, not as a friend, but as more. You make me the happiest in the world and I spend all my time wishing I could spend it with you or thinking about you. So will you please be my girlfriend for real?”

Kara’s blue – so very blue – eyes focus on Lena’s face, watching for her reaction. But Lena doesn’t know what to say to this. Her dreams are finally coming true. This is the part of the fanfiction where the two protagonists say their ‘I love you’s’ and kiss and they live happily ever after, but the young Luthor can’t quite bring herself to react in any way. Her brain is having difficulty trying to catch up, which is never a thing. She’s one of the brightest minds in the world but Kara’s confession has her stumped. “Lena? Say something please?” Kara concerned tone snaps her out of her reverie.

“But… I… I’ve always been in love with you for forever but I never thought you’d actually reciprocate my feelings…” she manages to stutter out.

Kara feels relief coursing through her veins at Lena’s confession. “You’ve been in love with for that long?” she asks softly with an even softer smile on her face.

Lena blushes then, “I – Yes, always, from the moment I saw you. You were kind, brave, generous and intelligent. You have the biggest heart and you’re the one person I trust the most. You stuck with me when no one else would. You comforted me whenever I cried – Held me whenever I felt weak. Made me feel safest and I love you Kara. I am in love with you.” Her breath hitches when she realizes how close Kara really is.

Kara had been steadily closing the gap between them at Lena’s confession. “Can I kiss you?” Kara whispers inches away from Lena’s lips.

“Please…”

And that’s all Kara needs to finally connect their lips. Nothing has ever felt so right in the world before. Lena’s soft lips and soft moans are Kara’s new favorite things and she’s convinced that in this universe or another she’ll always end up with her best friend. Lena for her part just pulls Kara closer, afraid to let go. She’s waited long enough to hold this precious woman in her arms and now that she has her she’s never letting go.


End file.
